As a terminal-formed wire, a wire has been conventionally known which includes a covered wire obtained by covering an outer circumference of a core wire part including a plurality of element wires with a covering part; and a terminal part provided at a terminal of the covered wire and terminal-formed with the core wire part exposed from the covering part and with the core wire part having a connection hole (refer to Patent Literature 1).
In the terminal-formed wire, the plurality of the element wires in the core wire part are bundled into one, and leading ends of the bundled plurality of the element wires are folded back toward a root part to form the connection hole so as to form the terminal part.
As described above, by forming the terminal part by folding back the core wire part, when a bolt and so on is fastened into the connection hole of the terminal part, even if a tension force is applied to the terminal part in a length direction of the wire, the terminal part can be prevented from generating ripping or shearing.